


Drive

by Sugartush



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Car Sex, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, F/M, Fluff, Love, Public Sex, older Usagi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugartush/pseuds/Sugartush
Summary: Driving often clears Usagi and Mamoru’s head. A mundane night for Tuxedo Mask and the Senshi.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey honeys. It’s me again. Sorry if this was mundane and trash. Mundane cute trash is my fav to write. Enjoy and please leave a comment!x

The fight had been unorganised and a scramble to keep the Senshi alive. On the contrary, the ramen they had inhaled after was worth the battle scrapes.

Mamoru and the girls were tucked into a booth in the ramen joint closest to the street they had collapsed on, exhausted from whatever that cosmic threat had been. Usagi had her head rested on Mamoru’s shoulder, sure she was about to explode from all the broth and noodles. 

“I think I’m in a food coma,” she yawned, “good thing tomorrow’s Saturday. I’m gonna sleep in til noon!”

“How about til 9? We did plan a study session at Ami’s.” Makoto chimed. 

Usagi groaned. “Sometimes I feel like my life is just fighting evil and school. When will the universe give me a break?”

Rei used her chopsticks to pinch a forgotten piece of pork out of Usagi’s bowl. “The universe will never give you a break. The quicker you come to understand that, the easier you’ll live. And speaking of living easier, I’m going bounce so I can knock off to bed myself. I think it’s the heels that draw our energy out. You’d think the universe would give us Nike airs or something to fight evil, huh?”

The group chuckled and Ami was quick to follow Rei’s suit. “I think I might go home too, I need to prepare for some assignments.”

“Minako, you wanna ride home?” Makoto offered. 

Very soon, once everyone had headed off, it was just Usagi and Mamoru standing next to his crimson sports car under the fluorescent lights of a parking garage. 

“Nice moves out there, Sailor Moon.” Mamoru gently pressed against her with his own body as she rested her back on the side of his car. 

Usagi leaned up for a kiss, smiling. “You don’t fight so bad yourself, Tuxedo Mask.” They were out of their costumes, but the role play was humorous nonetheless. 

Pulling away from her mouth, he let out a huff of air. “You really wanna go home right now, Usa?”

Usagi raised her brow. “Where else did you have in mind?” This wasn’t the Mamo she was used to. Her Mamo would advise her to get her rest, she didn’t know what was going to land in the Senshi’s lap the next moment. 

“Little spot I thought I could show you,” he pulled away from her and walked to the drivers side, pulling the door open. “That is, if you don’t mind of course?”

The drive up to the peak was a windy, forested road that Usagi almost fell asleep on. Although she perked up noticing the glimmering blur of Tokyo through the windscreen as Mamoru parked his car at the edge of the road. 

“C’mon, sleepy buns,” Mamoru chided Usagi, unbuckling his seat belt. “You can’t fall asleep yet.”

She whined softly as he ruffled her bangs and followed him to the hood of his car, where he was spreading a blanket he kept under the passenger seat. He jumped on with a thud and patted the spot beside him.

“Oh, this is cute.” She climbed onto the hood, snuggling into Mamoru’s side. “I like when you do cute.”

Mamoru kissed her head and pulled her tighter. The scent of black pines mingled with Usagi’s vanilla scented shampoo carried into Mamoru’s nose, being briskly whisked by the cool March breeze. 

“Do you ever get scared when you’re Tuxedo Mask?” Usagi murmured. 

Mamoru thought about it and exhaled. “Sometimes. I get scared when I think I’ve lost you and the Senshi. When you do something rash. Do you get scared being Sailor Moon?”

Usagi lifted her head and looked out to sparkling Tokyo beneath them. From up so high it made her remember all of her responsibilities in this millennium and the next. “I get scared that I crumple under the pressure. Getting into college. Ruling as neo queen. Being a mother.”

“That’s a lot of things you can’t control right now, Usako.”

“I know. But it doesn’t make it any easier.”

Mamoru threaded his fingers through her loose silky hair and looked at her with all of the warmth he had. “Well, you know that I’ll always be there, and the Senshi too. Besides, Usa, those things are a million miles away. Focus on here, right now.” He leaned in to brush her lips with his and Usagi let a small sigh. She parted her lips and kissed him with more ferocity, gripping onto the collar of his denim jacket. She rolled him onto his back and laced her legs between his, straddling one thigh. 

“Usako,” Mamoru hissed, stifling a laugh. “We’re on the hood of my car in the woods.”

She was trailing her lips to his ear and playfully nipped at his lobe. “Would you prefer to take me to my bedroom? I don’t know how much my father would like to find you in my bed tomorrow morning.”

“You know I’d bunk with Shingo.” He teased her and she blushed, trying not to think about her little brother whilst she was mounted like some backwoods tramp on Mamoru’s lap. Although, the joke had some truth. A year or so back, Usagi had snuck Mamoru in on a Saturday night after they had gone to one of his college parties. In the midst of drinking and getting distracted by Usagi’s painfully short skirt, he had misplaced his apartment key and thus they were tiptoeing into the Tsukino home at four in the morning. They had run into a sleepy and hungry Shingo in the kitchen who was crafting a late night snack. 

“1500 yen and I won’t tell mom and dad.” He blackmailed the couple through a mouthful of cereal. Mamoru had drunkenly fished out cash from his pocket for the fourteen year old. He might as well have kept his money, because Kenji had found them cocooned in Usagi’s bed the next morning. The passive aggressive comments he had given Mamoru the next time he was round for dinner made him promise silently that he’d only sleep with Usagi in his own apartment to save further embarrassment. 

In his head, he agreed with Usagi. It was going to have to be on the hood of his car. 

“You win, Usa.” Mamoru murmured between kisses. His hands wandered to the buttons of her blush silky blouse and carefully fiddled until there was an opening to caress her breasts. He felt her hardened peaks, sensitive to the cold breeze and simultaneously the warmth of Mamoru’s touch, beneath the sheer lace of her soft bra cups. Usagi moaned and arched her back, pressing against Mamoru further. He released a sharp hiss.

“Oh, I’m sorry-“ Usagi yelped.

“It’s fine, Usa,” he pulled her into him and kissed the spot behind her ear. “Do it again.”

She didn’t need to be told twice. His jeans were rough against her delicate panties as she ground against him. Carefully, Mamoru pulled her breasts from out of her bra and set his mouth to work. His tongue lashed at her pebbled nipples, enticing airy whimpers on Usagi’s part. She took the initiative to hastily unzip his jeans and felt him through the grey marled cotton of his boxers before fully releasing him. Her delicate hand stroked him as she aided him in pulling aside her panties. Mamoru, nestled in between her breasts, blindly felt between her soft folds.

“Mamo...” she crooned into his neck as he continued to circle her clit with his index finger.

“What do you want, Usa?” He grunted, his lips curled on one side. She had initiated this exchange, but he was going to lead it to the finish. Of course, Usagi didn’t mind. There was something very attractive to her about Mamoru’s control as the older one in the relationship. She’d call the shots on the battleground, and he’d do so in the bedroom. Or, on the hood of the car.

“I want you,” Usagi managed in a small pant. “Mamo, I-“

“C’mere, Bunhead.” He pulled her hips squarely shoved his and helped her position herself over him. She sunk down slowly and Mamoru’s smirk broke to release a low groan. Mamoru moved his palms to her behind, grasping the milky, supple flesh. Before he could mutter another obscenity, Usagi began a steady pace on top of him. He caught her giggle in the midst of biting her bottom lip.

“Umf- what are you- uh- laughing at” Mamoru grinned beneath her. 

Usagi pushed her already sticky bangs from her forehead. “I-like watching you squirm from here.”

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. “Really?” Without an ounce of warning, Mamoru had her flipped on her back. He slammed into her and locked eyes with her soft pools of sapphire. His smirk returned, sending Usagi’s heart to do flip flops. “I think I like you better underneath me.”

“Ugh- Mamo!”

“Well most of the time.”

Mamoru continued to thrust into her small frame, Usagi’s legs curling around his waist. The knots in her stomach soon grew tighter, until they burst and she was blinded by hot white stars. Mamoru wasn’t far behind her, crashing into her hips for the last time as he found his release with a gravelled cry. He stayed still for a brief moment, catching his breath in the crook of Usagi’s neck. 

He chuckled into her buttery blonde pigtail. “Ew, Usa. You smell.”

Usagi’s mouth dropped and she shoved him off. “I smell?”

“I’m joking! Well, we both smell actually. We didn’t exactly shower after tonight’s showdown and we just-“

“Made love on your car in the outdoors?” She blushed a velvety pink but was beaming nonetheless. She loved that he adored her even if she smelt like sweat, blood and backwoods sex. 

Mamoru, now laying by her side and zipping his fly back up, laughed softly. “Something like that, Bunhead.” He reached over, catching her off guard as she was pulling her clothes back into order, and kissed her fiercely. “Want to sleep at mine tonight?”

“Always.”


End file.
